


A Better Party

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor could plan a much better pre-wedding party than the rest of John’s groomsmen could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Party

“I almost wish you had planned this,” John said sourly to Sherlock as he drank a beer. He, John and the Doctor were at his bachelor party, at the VIP room of a club. Sherlock was bored to tears and the Doctor didn’t appear to be having a good time. The rest of the groomsmen were enjoying themselves, and concentrating on the voluptuous women who had been allowed in with them.

“You could always leave. According to Amelia Molly left her party and they seemed to continue without her,” Sherlock said.

“I could always take you two somewhere,” the Doctor said.

John looked at him. “Like…where?”

“Anywhere or any time you want to go,” the Doctor replied. “I’ve gotten much better at arriving back here within a reasonable amount of time.”

“He has,” Sherlock said. “And I would take him up on the opportunity.”

“But Molly wouldn’t get to,” John said with a frown.

“We could pick her up,” the Doctor said.

“That sort of defeats the idea of a bachelor party,” John said with a slight grin. “But…all right. But we’d need to bring Jessica along. I’m not leaving my daughter at home alone.”

“Amy’s with her tonight at her flat,” the Doctor replied. “Maybe she’ll watch her?”

“Maybe,” Sherlock said.

“All right. Let’s go get them,” John said, finishing his beer. The three men left, and their leaving wasn’t noticed by the rest of the wedding party. John hailed a cab and then they went back to 221B Baker Street, where Amy, Molly and Jessica were. They bounded up the stairs to see the three of them plus Mrs. Hudson there.

“I thought you had a bachelor party tonight,” Molly said.

“It was quite rubbish,” John said. “The Doctor offered to take us someplace more interesting, but I didn’t want to go without you.”

“That’s quite sweet,” Amy said with a smile.

“But what about Jessica?” Molly asked.

“Don’t worry about your daughter, dear,” Mrs. Hudson said. “I’d be more than happy to watch her, so long as the Doctor promises to take me somewhere at a later date.”

“Done,” he replied with a grin. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

Mrs. Hudson grinned at him, then put out her arms to take Jessica. Molly stood up, and then looked at Amy. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I don’t know,” she said.

“The TARDIS misses you,” the Doctor said quietly. “And I would like you to come.”

Amy thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “All right,” she said, standing up. She put her coat on and then moved over to Sherlock, who took her hand in his. After Molly got her jacket on the five of them went down the stairs and walked to the TARDIS. 

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He gestured for John and Molly to step through first, and then he went in. “What do you think?” he asked them as Sherlock and Amy came on.

“It really is bigger on the inside,” Molly said, her eyes wide.

“Good to know it didn’t change when you did,” Amy said with a smile as she went to the control panel, touching it lovingly. “I thought for sure if you regenerated it would change again.”

“It didn’t happen that way this time,” he said with a grin. “And your room is exactly how you left it, if you want to go visit.”

“Maybe later,” she said.

“All right,” he replied. Then he looked at John and Molly. “Where would you two like to go?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” John said. He looked at Molly. “Anything you’d like to do?”

“Well, we’re going to Paris for our honeymoon,” Molly said. “Wouldn’t it be neat to go at a different time?”

“Moulin Rouge in the 1920s was fascinating,” the Doctor said. “Mistinguett, Jeanne Aubert, Maurice Chevalier, the Hoffman Girls...all brilliant acts from after the war.”

“Oh, that would be lovely,” Amy said. “I know French pretty well.”

“As do I,” Sherlock said.

“I know it too,” Molly said with a nod.

“You’re still going to need to translate,” John told his fiancée. 

“I figured as much,” she said with a smile.

“For all of us to truly enjoy ourselves I’d suggest we don period clothing. We’ll fit in better. Follow me.” The Doctor headed towards the stairs and the others followed him. “River thought we should have more period clothing. I have the height of fashion from most periods from, oh, the late 1700s up to the 2300s.”

“Flapper dresses?” Molly asked excitedly.

“Yes,” the Doctor said with a nod. He showed them to a room Amy recognized as the largest closet she’d ever seen in her life and they all went in and looked. After some time they had their outfits and had changed into them. The Doctor went to the controls and did what he did, and when he opened the doors they stepped out into 1928 Paris. “So, are you impressed?” he asked.

“Very much,” John said, nodding. 

“You two are old hats at this,” the Doctor said to Sherlock and Amy.

“To an extent,” Sherlock said, and Amy just nodded.

“Doesn’t make it any less fun, though,” she replied.

“Well, off to Moulin Rouge,” the Doctor said, and the five of them headed towards it. They went in and caught a good show, and then they left and explored a bit. The Doctor went off with John and Molly while Sherlock and Amy were on their own.

“That was interesting,” Sherlock said.

“You didn’t get to have fun with him, did you?” she asked, her arm linked through his.

He shook his head. “No. I went to many different times and many different places, but I was looking for you so I wasn’t really enjoying myself.”

“I never thought I would step on board the TARDIS again,” she said. “When I left the last time I thought that would be the last I was ever traveling with the Doctor, and then when River left the last time and he stopped speaking to me I didn’t think I’d ever see him again.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes. But I love my life now. I love modeling and I love where I live and I love being with you. I think that’s why I take jobs away from London so often, so I can get that thrill back.”

“Now that he’s back in your life would you go off with him again?”

“Not without you,” she said. “And I know you wouldn’t go every time he asked.”

“I would go sometimes,” he said. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with my work.”

“That’s good to know,” she said with a smile. She rested her head on his shoulder slightly as they walked. “Do you want to explore?”

“Not really. This time and place didn’t interest me,” he said.

“There’s supposed to be a pool in the TARDIS. We could always go looking for it, go for a swim. And if we can’t find it, there’s a nice little theater room where we could watch a movie.”

“That sounds interesting,” he said with a grin.

They went back to the TARDIS and went inside, then retrieved their clothes and changed into them. Then Amy went to her old room, wrote a quick note to the Doctor and stuck it on the console. They searched for about an hour but couldn’t find the pool, so they went to the movie room. Amy picked out a movie and they settled in to watch. They were halfway through a second movie when the Doctor, John and Molly came in. They had all changed back into their regular clothes and joined them for the end of the movie, and then John picked a movie they all enjoyed.

The Doctor had brought them back two hours after they left, promising to be at the wedding the next day. Molly and John collected their daughter and went home, and Mrs. Hudson invited the Doctor to visit with her for a bit, leaving Sherlock and Amy alone. “I had a fun evening. A revue at the Moulin Rouge, getting to explore the TARDIS, movies…I’m glad you and John and the Doctor had such a bad time at the party,” she said, putting her arms around his neck.

“I have to admit the evening got better after we left,” he said with a slight grin, placing his hands on her waist.

“I have a suggestion to make the evening better,” she said, moving closer.

“Oh?” he asked.

She kissed him softly. “Yes.”

“I think I like your suggestion,” he said.

“Good. Let’s retire to your room. It’s closer.” She kissed him again and they made their way into his room, shutting the door behind them. When they finally went to sleep, both of them knew it was definitely a better evening than they’d expected.


End file.
